


Waiting in the Queue

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Inappropriate questions, Kissing, Sexual Humor, Skye's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly ficlet and shipscuses.  Skye talks to Coulson about talking to her dad about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Queue

" _Really_?"

He seemed nonplussed by the irritated quality in her voice and shrugged a little.

"I'm flattered, actually," he sputtered.

"Oh, well. How _nice_ of you to be flattered while my father quizzes me about my sex life."

"He actually asked you... If we?"

"Yes," she hissed. "The _nature_ of our relationship."

Coulson crossed his arms, mulling it over, once more, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

" _Hm_."

Skye shrugged, sat down on the cot, staring up at him.

"It's just...I'm a lot older than you," he added consolingly.

Skye just shook her head. It was not what she was looking for.

"Yeah. _I know_ ," she said, as he frowned slightly, still searching.

Skye couldn't take it anymore and threw her head back.

"Maybe he got the idea when you introduced yourself as _Phil_ instead of Director Coulson?!" she said, slapping her hands against her thighs.

She watched his eyebrows climb towards the top of his head.

"That _was_ awkward, wasn't it?" he winced. "Sorry. I'm sure the idea of that makes you very uncomfortable. I mean, it makes _me_ uncomfortable," he added attempting to placate her.

He glanced around the room, looking at anything but her.

"I can see that," she said, as she watched him fidget. "You can't even say it, can you?"

"Say what?" he asked, stopping his movement and pursing his lips.

Skye stood up again, crossed her arms. Waited.

"You mean like us...?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, pointing between them. " _Uh_..."

"Wow," Skye replied.

"That's really unfair of you."

"What?" she answered, running her tongue against the edges of her teeth.

"Trying to make me uncomfortable."

" _More_ uncomfortable," she said, blinking her eyes at him. "Yes."

She took a step nearer, saw him flinch slightly, brushed her hair off her shoulder with a toss of her head.

"You can't even say it," she taunted him.

" _Sex_?" he tossed out with a shrug. "Of course I can."

"Sex _with_...," she added, stepping closer to him.

He jerked away slightly when she was right in front of him, standing up very straight.

"Sex. With. _Skye_ ," he said, slowly. Punctuated by a swallow.

"Impressive, sir," she said, grinning at him.

An irritated expression passed over his face as Skye bit back a laugh.

Coulson suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

He stepped backward, staring at her face, eyes huge, shocked into silence.

"Now who's flustered?" he said, pointing at her and looking pleased with himself.

Skye huffed, gathered herself. "Oh. That?" she said with a challenge, "That's nothing."

She grabbed him by the front of his jacket to anchor herself, kissing him into a daze, her hand running up through his hair.

He just stops himself short of chasing her mouth, blushing, as she pulls away.

Eyes falling over her handiwork, she looks at his mussed up hair and open mouth expression and smirks.

"In fact," she says, patting the front of his jacket. "I should just call you Phil. Because you don't look like a director of anything right now."

"You just made out with your middle-aged boss," he shot back, cocking his head. "I don't think you have room to talk."

"My middle-aged boss that blushes like a teenager."

He looked offended at that.

"And for the record, _sir_ , that was not making out."

His eyes move away from her, landing on the nearby door, a bit of a scowl on his face.

She wonders if this is his version of pouting.

"But, you are...a pretty good kisser," she confessed with an eyeroll.

"I know," he said, turning back to her quickly. As though it were the most obvious thing.

"And humble," she said fluttering her eyes at him.

"Some things, you just know," he goes on, cocky, "And I know..."

"It wasn't that great," she says, cutting him off.

He lowers his chin and stares at her for a moment.

She's seen this one before. She's pretty sure what it means, and she likes it on him.

"You want to kiss me again don't you?" he chuckles, smiling at her.

"How did this get turned back around on me?"

"What did you tell him, anyway?" he asks, suddenly curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, I would," he said to her over his shoulder.

He leaned against the door, twisted the bars at eye level in his hand, before turning back to her with a smirk.

"Because he's going to ask me next."


End file.
